Currently, the mouse is the model system of choice for cell transplantation assays (Greiner, et al., 1998). Cells are injected into adolescent or adult mice followed by injection of compounds and examination for viability and tumor size (Yang, et al., 1997; Katsanis et al., 1998). To prevent cell rejection, transplantation of human cells must be performed using immunosuppressed mice from either Nude or SCID mouse lines (Yang, et al., 1997; Greiner, et al., 1998; Katsanis et al., 1998). However, because these mice do not exhibit an immune response, they are less hardy than normal mice and more susceptible to toxic effects of the compounds. In addition, these animals are expensive to develop and maintain. Furthermore, because mice develop en utero, it is not possible to assay mouse embryos, greatly complicating assessment of the effect of compounds on developmental processes. A hollow fiber model, in which tiny tubes filled with tumor cells are implanted into mice in a variety of sites is also used for drug screening. By monitoring the tumor cell killing effects of drugs on the implants, researchers can test which drugs actually make it to the tumor sites when the drugs are administered in different ways: intravenously versus orally, for example.
Limitations of animal models have spurred the NCI and others to also test drug candidates in cultures of human cells and the Institute now relies on a panel of 60 human tumor cell lines, including samples of all the major human malignancies. Drugs to be tested are fed to subsets of the panel, based on tumor cell type and their cell killing activity is monitored.
Clonogenic assays are also performed. In this method, cell lines or a patient's tumor cells are grown in petri dishes or culture flasks and the cell's responses to various anticancer treatments are monitored. However, these assays are also problematic. Sometimes they do not work because the cells simply fail to divide in culture. Furthermore, results do not predict how an anticancer drug will perform in the body.
In a continuing search for faithful models of human carcinogenesis, NCI has recently begun reclassifying the cells based on tissue type-breast cancer versus colon cancer, for example, according to the types of genetic defects the cells carry. To enable drugs that counteract specific defects to be prescribed most effectively, researchers are also developing technologies for analyzing the gene defects in each patients' tumors in order to determine if drugs that correct specific defects can be identified, since they could then be matched to each individual tumor cell makeup.
To create better models of cancer development in humans, investigators are now drawing on the growing knowledge of human cancer related gene mutations. They are genetically altering mice so that they carry the same kinds of changes either abnormal activation of cancer promoting oncogenes or loss of tumor suppressor genes that lead to cancer in humans. The hope is that the mice will develop tumors that behave the same way the human tumors do. One mutant mouse strain, for example lacks a working APC gene, a tumor suppressor that lead to colon cancer when lost or inactivated. So far the results have been mixed.